Sherlock and John Easter
by sherlockscarf221b
Summary: Hi this is just a couple of oneshots. One for each day in April. Some are Johnlock and some are just mini stories They are wrote by me and my Friend Matthew! Sherlock/John. Sherlock/Molly
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is just a bunch of drabbles and oneshots me and my friends have written. 3 storys will be posted everyday, one by me. and one by our friend Matthew. They will all be the same title but we will have our take on them.

They will all be easter themed and will start today and finish on the 5th of April

By SherlockScarf221b

It was the first of April in cold London. The freshly fallen snow had lay on the ground like a blanket on a bed. The cold did bother many people. But the sight of beautiful flowers gave people hope. Today was pretty warm. Things were looking up...But not in the residence of 221b...

'I told you last week!' An angry John shouted from the kitchen.

'You can be a right pain in the arse sometimes you know' He mumbled under his breath not wanting the taller man to hear. Sherlock put down his phone, sighed then smiled. He rose from his chair quickly, turning around to see the dusty blonde putting his jacket on. With a few steps Sherlock was towering John. As he bent down they were eye to eye. 'You wouldn't have me any other way!' Giving the shorter man a small peck on the lips he went to fetch his coat. He could hear John in the background mumbling to himself. As he walked into the room he shouted back 'I heard that!'

Sherlock had not forgotten the deadly task he has ask him to join him in. He remembers last Tuesday, he was composing a new piece. John had come in from work. Exhausted it had seemed he lay himself on the couch. Sherlock stopped at this moment and went over to sit next to the blonde. He asked about his day as always. He studied John's face while listening to his drabbles about Cindy at work commenting about his recent announcement about his and Sherlocks relationship. They had gone public the week before. He had gotten mostly positive response at work, But Cindy gave John nothing but a hard time about it. Sherlock could tell John was getting sleepy. He could hear it in his voice. He could tell by the way he was breathing. His pulse kept getting more and more relaxed. He told John to close his eyes. He did as he was told. But right before he fell asleep he said to Sherlock that next Wednesday the Church was hosting a Easter egg hunt for all the local children. John told the Priest they would help and volunteer to help with the organisation. It didn't feel like nearly a week ago. Sherlock grabbed his coat with a smile on his face he said to John. 'Lets Go'

They headed out into the cold of London. Sherlock actually quite liked the cold. It was a motionless weather much like him. Until he met John that it. He remembered the day that he had met john. Afghanistan or Iraq?. Before he knew it they were at the church. The priest was waiting outside for them. With a smile on his face he welcomed the young men. He took them to the patch of ground were the Easter egg hunt was taking place. There were activity's around the field. Face painting. Mask making. Egg painting. and many more. The priest redirected the men over to the stalls. He told them they were going to be working at the egg painting stall. Sherlock and John agreed to this (Mostly John) As they got ready the priest announced the children would be let in soon. Sherlocks heart sank at this. Children. John on the other hand loved children. The children ran in like a pride of lions running for a zebra. When they haven't seen food for weeks

A crowed gathered around John and Sherlocks stall. Sherlock got a fright when the gates opened. After 10 minutes of children. A young boy had smashed another egg on a young girls head, Fights had started. and Sherlock had, had enough. After another hour in hell it was time for the hunt. John and Sherlock were aloud to go home. 'That wasn't so bad huh?' John said with a smirk on his face. Sherlock pulled John in for a kiss but he heard a small boy shout at his mum 'MUM those boys are going to kiss ewwwww!'

'Lets take this home'


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew take on Easter Egg Hunt

In John and Sherlock's apartment

"Do you think it's Moriarty " said John. Sherlock did not answer so John tried again "Do you think it's Moriarty". said John .Sherlock still did not answer." Sherlock! "John screamed ." I don't know " said Sherlock ."Maybe we should just stay out of it .It would just medal with your head" said John ."No it wouldn't "contradicted Sherlock ." I think we should call Lestrade or Sally maybe they found the rest of the evidence " said Mary .The phone rang about half an hour later Mary picked up the phone and then once they had finished Molly said "It's Molly she found something but I'll stay here in case Lestrade or Sally call".

At Molly's work

" So what have you found?" asked John ."It might be nothing but I found nothing .I've spent hours but I can't find any D.N.A except from Lestrade's and Sargent Sally Donovan ". " What does that prove?"asked John"or do you think it was one of them".

"That's exactly what I think.

At the police station

" What did Molly find on the evidence folder " said Sally ."No" said Sherlock. John was confused but he played with Sherlock's game for he had played it many times beforehand."Well that's weird "said Lestrade That is very weird" said Sally .Sherlock couldn't even imagine who betrayed him


	3. Chapter 3

by SherlockScarf221b

2nd of April. That was the date. It said so on the calendar. But outside it felt like late January. In the 221b house havoc was stirring. John was shouting at Sherlock again. Again.

'We are not getting a rabbit John!' Sherlock shouted from across the room. 'We are not getting a rabbit Sherlock.' John explained to Sherlock that they were simply looking after their friend Zack rabbit for a few days. After a lot of bribing Sherlock agreed. But he was not happy about this. He only done this to make John happy. That's what he has been doing since he met John. As long as John as happy nothing else mattered. As long as John was safe nothing else mattered. That was his motto you could say. Like Hakuna Matata. 'Okay thank you' John said out of grief. 'Lets get going!'

'WHAT NOW?!' Sherlock shouted

They got a cab to Zack's house. They were still causious about all the hate they could get. Once they had tomato's thrown at them when on a case. Sherlock got very angry at this and he quit the case immediently. To the shock of John. He was super hyped about this case but he quit it in an instant. This also warmed John's heart, to know that Sherlock would do anything for him. While in the cab they held hands. Now they are public there was no hiding it.

As they got out the cab they say Zack standing outside his apartment, looking egar he looked at his watch, then to the road. He done this many times until he saw the black cab coming up the hill. He could see the two men sitting in the back of the black vehicle, He smiled. As they got out of the cab he greeted them. But quickly muttered something about being stressed and was in a rush. So quickly the men were back in a cab, with a cage on their lap. 'Short but sweet' John said. 'Just like you' Sherlock said with a giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

This is Matthews take on The bunny curse

As Mr Watson looked around a late 20th century car "anything peculiar" said Sherlock through a earpiece "nothing really" John replied "apart from apart from a golden bunny "John added ." Great the bunny thief .What will they think of next".John was also confused just as much as Sherlock but wasn't going to admit it. "Ask what the police think" Sherlock ordered John and John did as Sherlock asked. "So what do you think" said John to Sargent Sally Donovan."A normal everyday car crash obviously " she said then John asked the rest of the police officers and they came up with the same answer. "Well?" Sherlock asked "they don't think it's a murder" said John "what does that mean Sherlock .Sherlock. Sherlock!".Then Sherlock just said " I don't know".

In John and Sherlock's apartment John was staring at the laptop which lay on his knee's .He was bored and you could tell, Sherlock you didn't need to look at he was that bored."What are you writing" asked Sherlock ."Just brushing up on some detective skills" John said and continued "like your hair for instance its long black and curly"." So what's your point?" asked Sherlock "the police set up a network for themselves to catch criminals from witness statements .I thought it could even help the great Sherlock Holmes". Sherlock was disgusted with this insult to his intelligence but before he could get angry with there was a knock at the door .Sherlock went up to get it and it was Mrs Hudson with a letter. Sherlock quickly opened the letter, turned to John and said whilst looking at a small piece of paper in the letter said " do you want to go for a coffee ".

Sherlock and John grabbed there coats and went to speedy's.

Inside Speedy's Sherlock and John sat thinking about how no one believed them it wasn't just a ordinary car crash whilst John time the last sip of his tea Sherlock noticed something at the bottom of John's cup .John noticed a golden bunny .So Sherlock said "What's that writing" John Stared at bottom of the mug that read 'tu me deesset' "What does it mean" said John "probably made in China knowing this day and age".

Later that night John sat with the laptop on his knee's bored out of his skull "just go to sleep if your tired" said Sherlock equally as bored " In a minute he looked up on the Internet quite a boring translating website and typed in 'tu me deesset' and on the English side it said ... did you miss me...


	5. Chapter 5

This is Easter Bonnet by me

Third of April. That is the date nearly easter. John had an idea. Put a Easter bonnet on Sherlock as he was sleeping and take a picture. He slowly walked into Sherlocks room, placed the hat on his head and got his phone out. The flash and shutter immediently Sherlock awoke and as soon as he realised what was on his head he screamed and threw it across the room. John could see sherlock curled up in a corner of his bed and tears rolling down his face. 'Sherlock? Sherlock whats wrong im sorry if i have startled you!' Only ten minutes later sherlock calmed down. He explained to John.

*FLASHBACK*

Sherlock was in his black and blue room. It was the last day of school before the Easter holiday.

'Sherlock honey wake up.' Sherlocks mother said lovingly. 'Sherlock awoke in a moment. He looked at his mother with his big blue eyes. She was crouched down at his bed being eye to eye with him. 'Mummy why are you getting me up so early. I shouldn't be up for another hour and 17 minutes.' He said sleepily. 'Sherlock don't you remember. It is Easter day at school today. We are going to make you an Easter bonnet.'

'Whats an Easter bunnet mummy' Sherlock said getting out of his blue superman bed. 'Sherlock its an Easter bonnet!' Sherlock's mother said with a laugh. 'An Easter bonnet is a special type of hat you wear at Easter. It is usually brightly decorated. And that's what we are going to make today.'She said happily. As they walked downstairs they continued to talk about the Easter bonnet they were going to create together. When they got down stair Sherlocks mother took a large plastic bag out of the cupboard. It contained lots of art and craft equipment. Little bunnies, Chicks, tissue paper, glue, paint, brushes and a blank canvas the easter bonnet. 'Mummy is that it?' Young Sherlock said as he picked the hat up and placed it on his head, it slid down his head and covered one of his eyes. His mother laughed he looked so cute like this. 'No Sherlock that's Mycroft hat.' Sherlock started laughing. Sherlocks mother said To sherlock that he could use any of the materials that were on offer. His eyes glanced over the bundle of items sitting on the desk. He picked up a bundle of items, smiled and went into the living room. Sherlocks mother joined him and they got to work.

An hour later the seemingly blank canvas had turn into a masterpiece. Sherlock never gave up when he put his mind to something. 'Its beautiful Sherlock!' his mother said. A thought came to her head 'A picture!' She went and grabbed the camera from the drawer. After she got a few shots of the brothers together wearing their bonnets, she said to them she was going outside to give a letter to the neighbours. The brothers thought nothing of it, they just went and made some toast. But after 10 minutes Sherlock was getting curious as any normal 5 and a half year old would, so he told Mycroft he was going to get mummy. He finished his toast and headed for the door. He reached for the handle opened the door. As his eyes adjusted to the light of day he could see a figure lying on his front garden. As he got close to the body he could see it was a woman. When he was standing right next to the body he realised it was his mother. She had been hurt badly.

He screamed at the top of his voice. Mycroft came running. 'Mummy? Mummy wake up please wake up. Mummy? Please' He said tears rolling down his face. 'Mummy?' Mycroft said. A woman ran across the road and ushered the two young boys into their house. 2 and a half minutes later an ambulance came and took her into hospital. 2 hours later she was pronounced dead.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

'Im so sorry Sherlock i had no idea.' He knew wat childhood trauma could do to people. He had seen it first hand. The Detective was not responding. John leaned over and gave the scared man a kiss. 'How about a day in bed?


	6. Chapter 6

The Easter Bonnet by Matthew

"And so the winner of the the Easter Bonnet challenge is Mary Mortsan" said Mrs Watson. There was a big round of applause as Mary walked up to receive her prize in her award winning Easter bonnet."Say congratulations to her for me" said Sherlock. "No,you can tell her yourself" said John "your not leaving this time and no buts"." I just don't get the point in these things she can wear a hat big deal"proclaimed Sherlock. "Well it's a big deal for her" said John."You don't get the big deal either do you?" asked Sherlock."No ,but" said John but before he could finish Sherlock jumped and said"no buts".

"I won" did Mary to John."Congratulations " said Sherlock. "Thank you" said Mary."Can we get a picture of yourself for the local paper " said the news reporter."Off course"said Mary."Sorry I didn't mean you I meant the great Sherlock Holmes and his partner Mr Watson" said the reporter."Sorry but I just wanted to spend the day at the fair"said John."It'll just take a minute" said the not very persuasive reporter."We said no" said Sherlock. "Alright then" said the reporter."Ohh and by the way your wife called she doesn't love you"said Sherlock now furious at the reporter.

"Hello Molly"said Sherlock" what did I do to deserve this pleasure?"."Don't even try to pleasure yourself it's purely professional "answered Molly." Will you do a favour for me"said Molly

Meanwhile

"John your a detective right" asked Mrs Hudson. "Yes " said John."Will you do me a favour there was a car crash and well the police just sent some police officers and I think it might of been à murder"."Mrs Hudson."I will get right into it" said John but you could tell he didn't want to .So he ran


	7. Chapter 7

Easter Holiday by Sherlockscarf221b

Fourth of April. That date had some importance but for the life of him Sherlock could not remember why. He hated not knowing. The past few days had been a rollercoaster for him, each of the days starting with a fight, then getting lunch, another fight but they all ended up with John in Sherlocks bed and them both wearing nothing but John with Handcuffs fixed at the bed post. And to think this time last month they were not any more than colleague's and now they were full time lovers.

'Are you all packed?' John said happily walking into the room. It all came back to Sherlock. John was obsessed with Disney. One night last month John had told Sherlock about his Disney obsession. Sherlock laughed at him but it gave him an idea. John's birthday was in Mid March, and Sherlock had no clue what to get him. After he was told about Disney he was strait on the laptop and booked a weekend away at Disney for them both.

And it seems they were going away that night.

'Sherlock? Sherlock! Have you packed?' John said loudly. Sherlock had obviously not packed. John could tell. As Sherlock walked into his room. John shouted after him 'If you are not ready by tonight I'm ditching you for Mickey mouse!' Sherlock could practically hear John smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Easter Holiday by Matthew

In the lab

John was just walking around then he said"Molly you alright"."Fine" said Molly in a gloomy manor."Anyway you said you seen something on the car" said Sherlock. "Ahh yes the rest of the team didn't see this it was a blood clot"said Mary." Just when I thought this couldn't get wierder the murderer has got a cold"."Well it must narrow it down .Especially if I could see the car .you see they wouldn't let me see the car for analysis "."They wouldn't let your team touch the car" said Sherlock."Why were you even there?"John questioned."Sherlock called me in .Besides I don't know why they wouldn't let me near the car" Said Molly.

Down at the site where the car crash happened

"What are you doing here Sherlock?" said Inspector Lestrade. "Just out for a little walk,you"replied Sherlock." I thought there was a lack of evidence so I decided to check it out".John moved over to where the car crashed into the barrier and Molly followed.

Sherlock asked to see the evidence. "Off course it's just at the station. Besides I thought your brother Mycroft got you of the case. But now thinking about it I'm glad he didn't". Sherlock pretended to listen but he was to engrossed in the case he had been dreaming of for it had been quite boring cases too easy and far too insulting to Sherlock's intelligence.

At the Police Stations doors

" Now Sherlock don't start arguing with people" said Lestrade ."Only if you tell them to not argue with me" said Sherlock .Lestrade ,Molly ,John and Sherlock walked through the doors of the police station and through to where they kept the evidence."What are you doing here?" said Sally Donovan who was just at the other end of the hallway. " You know I keep getting asked that very question" said Sherlock. "Found the evidence folder" said Lestrade then passed it to Sherlock. Sherlock examined it or what was left of it. "Why is there pages torn out?" asked Sherlock. "Let me see that ". " Why are there pages torn out?"asked Molly. "Looks like there is someone who doesn't want to get caught"said Sherlock." For the murder" said Sally.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Easter Everyone!

Happy Easter by Sherlockscarf221b

Sherlock reached for his dear Watson's hand. It was Easter Sunday. He soon came to realise his blogger was not there. He had not been there for a long time. Why did he not tell John he was not dead, if he had they would be inseparable but now John had gone. A tear ran down Sherlocks face, he looked down at his blood stained wrists and whispered 'I'll be with you soon my love' With that he closed his eyes for the last time. He was transported to a land of clouds with a single figure standing looking down. The detective walked towards the figure, as he got closer to the figure he thought John. The figure said 'How nice of you to join me...Did you miss me?


	10. Chapter 10

Matthews take on Happy easter

"It was quite weird" said Mr Watson "you know that bunny being in the car and on the cup since it is quite close to Easter" John paused and waited for Sherlock to answer but he did not "Sherlock, Sherlock"." Sorry" replied Sherlock "I was just looking at the moon" as he took a sip of coffee feeling every drop gulping down his throat."nice the moon nice and round"John replied "what do you mean?" Sherlock contradicted "I was just saying the moon looked nice"said John now almost staring at Mr Holmes." No the other thing, some stupid thing .Something about the moon being round "." Sherlock what do you mean everyone knows the moon is round,even the great Sherlock Holmes even".Sherlock now almost starting a debate "the moon is in the shape of a egg".

" John what are you typing " said Sherlock since he was bored."Proving to you that the moon is round even if it kills me" said John now showing Sherlock the footage of Neil Armstrong."I could tell you ten reasons why that is fake .One being if you even look carefully and besides what has that got to do with the moon being egg shaped ".

A knock at the door sent John straight up and to the door it was Mycroft " hello Mycroft" said John after a intense silent look from Sherlock to Mycroft "What did I interrupt" said Mycroft trying to start a conversation "Sherlock said the moon was egg shaped" said John as Mycroft let out a little giggle ."I thought mum got that out of your system" said Mycroft now staring at Sherlock. "Well I'm just stating facts" said Sherlock looking at John in despair and John just stood there as if he was a criminal.

"Why did you come here " announced Sherlock. "The police wanted you out their business" said Mycroft ."So you didn't see it" said John."It's only us who can see it wasn't a car crash" said Sherlock. "See what" said Mycroft .The phone began to ring John picked it up it was Molly."Sherlock" said John and passed Sherlock over the phone. Mycroft said to John" I wouldn't bother he believed that since he was a child".Sherlock put down the phone put on his coat "I'm sorry dear brother but we need to see Molly .John she thinks itsmore than just a car crash". John got his coat left to go get a

taxi .Mycroft waited in Sherlock and John's apartment and said to Sherlock "what shall I say to the police?".Tell them

Happy Easter and the moon is egg shape even if you don't believe that". "I'm going to regret this but Sherlock I never said it wasn't"

Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review. Happy Easter


End file.
